Beginnings
by slytherin24
Summary: Emaline's POV of finally going to Hogwarts and meeting Albus and Scorpius.
1. Chapter 1

**Emaline's POV**

Today was my birthday! My 11th birthday. I was excited. Ready. I couldn't believe that I was finally 11. Now the neighborhood kids couldn't say that I was little. I could also go to high school. Imagine me! In a new environment with kids who didn't know me. I could start all over. And maybe, the strange occurrences would stop. But instead of thinking about that, I put on my nicest shirt and jeans and skipped downstairs. "Hello, Emaline. How are you?" My mom sang while cooking the bacon.

"I'm better than anything! Do I look older? Like a high schooler" My mom chuckled.

"You look like my baby that I know and love." She smothered me in kisses, while I tried to move free.

"Ughh...mom!" I said while smiling. I sat down and filled my plate with bacon and toast. Suddenly, my dad burst through the door.

"Where is my birthday girl?" He bellowed. I laughed as he picked me up. I squealed. Once he put me down. I gasped.

"Look!" I said. In the middle of the table were a bunch of flowers with varying colors. "It happened again."

"Nonsense." My dad snorted. "They must have been there. Flowers don't just appear. You are 11 now. You can't keep on with this magic thing."

"It's not just a magic thing!" I countered. But my dad gave me an annoyed look. I kept quiet. we gathered around the table Just as we had finished, a knock was heard from the front door.

"I wonder who that could be? Probably your Aunt Carole wishing you a happy 11." Mom said and opened the door. There, standing on our porch, was a woman I had never seen before. She was wearing a peculiar outfit, somewhat of a dress that was cut in the front. If that wasn't already abnormal, the hat on her head topped it. "Umm...hello?" My mom politely said.

"Is this the house of Emaline Culberry?" My eyes widened. This woman was looking for me!

"Yes? Is there an issue?" My dad stepped in.

"Yes," the strange woman said. "There is no easy way to explain this. May I come inside" She asked. After much deliberation, my parents let her in and she sat down on our couch.

"Ms. Culberry," she began, "have you ever done anything or caused something to happen that you couldn't explain?" I thought about it. Of course, I had. There was that one time Justin Fint had taken my textbook and refused to give it back. Then all of his stuff had disappeared and reappearing on top of a tree. And when our class plant died I was tasked with cutting it. But when I touched it grew back to its healthy state. Not to mention how many pieces of furniture have exploded or how many flowers grow whenever I feel happy or sad.

"Y-yes.." I answered. She smiled at me.

"Now, this may sound absurd, but you are a girl of extraordinary talent. A witch, to be exact." I froze, and my mother gasped. A witch? But, they didn't exist, did they?

"Now now, Ms..."

"McGonagall"

"Yes. There is no such thing as magic. And if there was, it would be possessed by a dark person, not my precious, pure daughter." My dad said definitely. "It doesn't make sense. No logic backs it up. I refuse to believe my daughter is of dark nature."

"Believe it or not, it is true. She is a witch, and I am here to inform you about a school that will help her learn and grow her magical root."

"A school?" My mother questioned. "For magical children. Why haven't we heard of it yet?"

"Becuase it doesn't exist." My dad interrupted. "And there's no way in the world she is going somewhere we haven't heard of. She is already enrolled in 'Mary Stout's High School for Girls'." That was the school I was supposed to go to. But, what if there was a school for abnormal kids like me? Where maybe weird was normal.

"That sounds like a pleasant school, but it won't help her in any way. She needs to learn to control it, or it could become out of hand." Ms. McGonagall explained. "I am Headmistress at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I must insist she goes here."

"Hogwarts" I repeated. "I've never heard of it. Where is it located?"

"Scotland."

"Scotland!" my mother screeched. "But, we are in London!"

"Please tell me more!" I begged. My father shot me a look, but I was far too interested to stop. "If I am a witch, how come nobody knows about them. And how come I've never encountered one. I would think many would come across a witch or wizard using magic." The woman smiled at me.

"That's because we don't associate with muggles regularly. Unless, of course, you work with them in the ministry." I thought about what she just said.

"What's a muggle?" my mom asked.

"A person with no magical abilities." She replied.

"Can you perform magic?" I asked. Instead of replying, she stared at me. My parents gasped. I looked at my hair, and it was bright pink. She had changed my hair color! In a second, It was back to its original color.

"So it's not just me?" I said. She shook her head.

"You will be surrounded by many other children learning how to control their powers."

"And at Hogwarts, there will be students of what age?"

"11-18 years of age. They are 7 years a boy or girl has to go through. Then, they can choose a field to go into, or study another profession."

"And, why are you telling us this now. I mean, shouldn't I be told at an early age?" Ms. McGonagall smiled again.

"Well, Ms. Emaline, every child with magic in them receive their Hogwarts acceptance letter on their 11th birthday. Since you are muggle-born, I find it most courteous to explain in person."

"What letter?" My dad asked. "We haven't received any post today."

"Well, soon enough you will be receiving a letter with her school supplies."

"And what if we decide not to take her here?" My dad asked. Ms. McGonagall's eyes narrowed.

"I insist that she go. We do not need an Obsurial running around London."

"A what?"

"Nothing of importance. I may just say oppressing your magical powers instead of embracing them will cause in destruction of the magic's host. I don't think that is the best fate for such a young child with a bright future ahead of her." It was silent for a second. Then my dad stood up and walked out the front door.

"Well," Ms. McGonagall stood up, "I think I have explained everything. I will be expecting back an owl of your answer." She too walked out of the house. It was just mom and me.

"Do you believe it, mom. That I could be a witch. And go to a school full of magical creatures and all?" She smiled and drew me close.

"I do. For some reason, I believe it. And when the letter comes, we're gonna read it together and decide on what to do." And that's exactly what we did when the letter showed up.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chief Warlock, __Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Culberry,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Filius Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

My mom looked at me and turned to the second page. It had all of my books and uniforms and regulations.

"Wow," I noted. "Sounds like a real school to me."

"With real magic." My mom added.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal vials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions_

"Broomsticks, toads, owls?" My mom questioned. "This is too much. How am I supposed to send you away to such an unfamiliar place?" I smiled and hugged her.

"Mom, I'll be fine. you know I will. Maybe I'll make friends. And I'll see you during the break."

"But, Scotland. That's hours away! And, where in London is all this stuff?"

"Maybe Ms. McGonagall knows," I said. " She smiled.

"Do you really want to go, Emaline. What if we get there and it's fake."

"And what if it's not?"

"Even if the school is real, these kids have been growing up in the magical world. They must be used to this type of stuff. They may laugh at you. It may not be all they make it be."

"I'll only know if I go, mom. I can't risk this opportunity. What if it's what I need. What if I am a witch, and I meet other kids just like me. What if I fit in, and we all are friends. And I learn to control the magic within me."

"Well, if you really want to..." my mom sighed. I squealed and hugged her. This was definitely the best birthday ever!


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. McGonagall is taking me to shop for school supplies! Not just me, but my mom as well! After we sent back the owl to her saying that I was allowed to go to Hogwarts, she set up a time for me to get everything! Now here I was, on a street, with a funny looking woman and my mom. I asked my dad to come, but he said he was very busy with work, which was weird because it was Sunday.

"So...how do we get to this, Diagon Alley?" My mom asked.

"Follow me, and try not to look suspicious. Not everyone needs to know you are muggleborn, not that it's an issue." I nodded and started walking.

She led us into a pub, and through the back. I expected to see a blinding light, or some fireworks. Instead, I was met with a wall.

"Umm...are you sure that this is the right place Ms. McGonagall?" My mom said, fear on her eyes. What if this was just a scam? What if everything that happens this past week was fake?

Before I could keep in thinking, the walls divided and in its place stood the most magnificent street I had seen in my while life. People of all ages and sizes walked through in robes and pointed hats. Animals from dragons to little flying insects infiltrated the air. Everything was pure chaos, but in a comforting way.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" McGonagall announces. I stood there, in awe. I never knew a world like this existed. I looked at my mom, and laughed at her dumbstruck expression.

"Wow!" She manages to say. "This, this is something! If only John could see it. Then he'd definitely believe us."

"Come along now, no time to waste!" Ms. McGonagall said. She led mom and I into a store full of robes.

"Hello!" A woman welcomed us. She looked like she was in her 50's. "I'm Lauren Herben! I'm stepping in for Madame Puddifoot while she is on a trip! I assume you a first year, going to Hogwarts soon." I nodded.

"I will need black ones. Three pairs, exact. Plus an overcoat to put over the robes."

"Well then let's see what we can do. I have to admit, you are one of my first customers. Most students don't come until August. Step right here, honey." I stepped onto the platform. Immediately, a tape measurer sped towards me and took my size.

"While Ms. Herben is doing her thing, why don't I show you around, Mrs. Culberry." My mom turned around and smiled.

"Yes, that would be nice. I suppose I don't know my way around." I waved to my mom, and she left. I stood there alone for awhile, until another girl flounced in, head high.

"Hi!" I said. She turned to look at me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Emaline Culberry. And you?"

"Sarah Pruitt. I suppose you haven't been to Hogwarts yet." I felt my face flush. Was it that easy to spot a muggleborn?

"Yes."

"It's mine to." She announced. I felt instantly relieved. She was another muggleborn, like me!

"It must have been quite a shock when you got your letter, them. I was clearly not excepting it." She gave me a confused look.

"I knew I was getting me letter! My parents told me when I was younger. I've watched my brother leave for the past 4 years! Every wizard knows their letter will arrive." Oh. She meant first time going to Hogwarts, not the wizarding world.

"Well then, I suppose we'll be in the same year." I said.

"Yes. Oh! That reminds me. Have you heard the good news!" I shook me head. "Well, I must be the one to tell you. There's a Potter in our year!"

"A...what?" I asked. She gave another confused glare.

"Not a what, a who. Albus Potter. He's starting Hogwarts this year as well. I never knew it, but I hope to just catch a glimpse of him and his father! My brother says that James Potter is quite something. A quidditch player, and new maurader. I can't even imagine having someone like that in my year!"

"What's so great about this Potter? Is he famous or something."

"Famous! How do you not know! His father Harry Potter only saved the wizarding world from the evilest wizard know to man! And he wasn't even out of Hogwarts! Not only that, but I heard that he is still the world's youngest seeker. And the truest Gryffindor. If Albus is anything like his father..." she trailed off.

"Then what?" I probed her to go on.

"Oh, I can't say! Veronica has already called dibs. That means I can't say anything to him that is suggestful!

"Called dibs?"

"Yes. But she says it's for the best. I mean, she is very pretty, and any child of Harry Potter must be handsome. And Albus is probably very sweet and loyal like his father, but bold and fierce like his mother. Not to mention that they both had such amazing quidditch skills, that there's no way that he isn't good at it. He's like the perfect man. And Veronica, she is very kind and gentle, a decent flyer, and nice to others. The power couple, if I have anything to say."

"Have you met him before?" I asked. By the way she talked about this Albus, I assumed they were best friends.

"Oh no! But Rita Skeeter writes about them in the daily prophet. And she is a truthful writer, always writing things how they are." By now, the tape measurer had finished measuring me, and had moved on to Sarah. Ms. Herben came out with a new set of robes.

"These are yours, dearly. I think the Headmistress already pre-payed. Well, you must be in your way. I expect it to become late in an hour or so." I thanked her and waved bye to Sarah.

I walked down the streets and stopped at a shop. Mr. Ollivanders. I sat down on the bench and waited for my mom. After awhile, they walked up the road.

"Emaline," my mom said. "You will never believe the day I've had orthw things I've seen. Have you ever seen an elf before? They are very tiny." I hugged my mom.

"I met a girl the robes shop. She is going to be new this year too!" Ms. McGonagall smiled.

"Well Emaline, this is our last stop. I've already sent all your school supplies to your house. That means the only thing left to do is get you a wand!" I beamed. A wand! My very own wand!

"McGonagall! Nice to see you here!" A very old man said when we entered. "Ahh...you must be Emaline." I gasped. "Don't be surprised. I know everyone here." I just nodded.

"Step rught up, Ms. Culberry." McGonagall said. I stepped up and looked at the wands in display.

"Do I just pick one?" I asked Mr. Ollivander. He smiled and shook his head.

"As I've told many before you, the wand chooses the witch."

"But wands are inanimate, sir. How..."

"Wands have a mind of their own, Ms. Culberry. That's what makes them so useful." I just nodded. The man was strange, indeed. He got on a ladder and started piling wands in his hands. "Let's have a go then" he handed me one.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Wave it" I did, and glass went flying. "Nope, not that one. Here, try this one." I wasted it again, and the ladder fell. "That's not it. How about this one." And that started a cycle. He'd give me a wand, and I'd wave it. None of the wands seem to be right, even though they produced some type of magical outburst.

Finally, he gave me a curious look and silently walked over to a wand and gave it to me. "Try this one." I grabbed it, and immediately was filled with a glowing sensation. When I waved it, the papers on his desk turned into butterflies.

"That's it! Her wand!" Ms. McGonagall announced.

"Silver lime wood with a Phoenix feather core, 14 1/2" and quite bendy flexibility." I beamed. My very own wand. Just for me! The rest of the day flashes like a breeze, and soon I'm back at home. My room is full of all my supplies needed to go to Hogwarts. I couldn't wait for my new life!


	3. Chapter 3

I can't sleep. It's 6 hours until I depart on the train to my new wizarding school! I look around my room and double-check that I have everything. Since I do, I pull out one of the biographies we bought about the Golden Trio. Apparently, they stopped an evil wizard named Voldemort from gaining power. I also read about their lives now. That's probably why Sarah was so excited that Albus Potter was going to be in our year.

"Honey! Wake up!" I heard my mom call from upstairs. I look at the clock. We've got about an hour before we have to leave. I pack everything back into the trunk and make sure I have my regular clothing packed. Then I change into my best informal outfit.

"How do I look?" I asked my mom.

"Like a very gifted child." I beamed. I sat down on the table, breathing in the amazing smell of bacon and toast.

"I wonder what they will serve at Hogwarts. Lauren says that American school food isn't that good." Lauren used to be my best friend. I didn't have many friends due to being the youngest in the neighborhood. But Lauren, only being a year older than me, didn't care. Sadly, she moved to America for her middle school life, as she says. I still keep in touch with her through email.

"Whatever they serve, it's probably enhanced in some magical way. But you better savor your home food up. No one cooks like me!" I laughed and started eating. Suddenly, a thought struck my head.

"Hey mom, where's dad? This is his favorite breakfast? He should stomping down the stairs almost tripping on himself for a bite of bacon." My mom's smile faded.

"He...he had work. He said that he sends his love, and apologizes for not making it." I frown. I'm going away to a magical boarding school for a year, and my dad didn't take time off to watch me leave.

"It's alright. At least I have you!" My mom smiles and hugs me.

"You'll always have me. Now, go outside, I have a surprise for you." I jumped off the seat and raced outside. Nothing. Just I was about to walk back inside, I head a hooting noise. I turned around and looked up. Sitting on my window ledge was a spotted owl. I grinned.

"Is it for me?!" I exclaimed.

"Yup. Ms. McGonagall said that you probably wanted some type of animal to accompany you to Hogwarts. She said it helps to have one at a time of need. The owl flew right to my hand and hooted. I smiled.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked, names already forming in my head.

"Boy."

"Ummm...I'll name you Neo. A new beginning, or a gift." The owl looked at me. "Hi Neo," I whispered. The owl seemed to have understood me because it hooted back.

"Emma!" My mom called. We need to leave! Don't want to miss the train on your first day!" I groaned. My mom sometimes called me Emma. I didn't like it one bit. My name was spelled E-M-A-L-I-N-E. There was only one M. That meant it couldn't be Ema. It had to be Em. But I never really told my mom that.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I go inside and find an owl cage. I place Neo in it. I check to see if I carried some regular clothing for days there's no school, and then head out. My mom had already placed my trunk in the car. We headed off.

"Emaline. Come on sleepyhead, we're nearly there." I wake up. Then I see the station. Kings Cross. "Do you have your ticket?" I look in my pocket.

"Yup! But, it says we go to platform 9 3/4. Surely it must be a mistake." Mom laughed and smiled at me.

"No, it's not." I cast her a suspicious glance.

"Are you sure. This sounds ridiculous."

"Ms. McGonagall explained it to me." I sighed and exited the car. My mom heaved the trunk I'm from the back and put it on a trolley. I placed Neo on the cart. Then we headed inside.

A few minutes later, we arrived at platform 9. I looked around, expecting some grand, magical platform to appear. But all I saw was platform 10. "Are you positive you know how to get there?" I asked.

"I thought I did. But now the idea of it sounds ridiculous."

"What did you think?"

"Well, the Headmistress told me to go to the third wall in between the two stations, and run through it. That sounds hilarious, doesn't it?"

"And the wall looks nothing short of solid," I added.

"Yes, that too."

A terrible thought struck my head. "What if this was all a joke. And we're being filmed for some show? What if all the magic we experienced was fake?" Mom hugged me.

"Have faith. I say that we try the method she gave us. And I'll do it with you. We will run together."

"And what if we crash?"

"Then we both crash. Don't be afraid." She put her hands on one side of the trolley. I put mine I. The other. Then we started to run. I expected to hit a solid wall and fall to the ground. Instead, I kept running. I opened my eyes and was met with the busiest station I've ever seen.

"My gosh! It worked, Mom! We didn't hit the barrier. We went through!" Mom opened her eyes too.

"Wow!" She breathed.

I looked all around, not wanting to miss anything, there were kids with brooms, cauldrons, wands, robes, you name it. Many of the older kids were also wearing sweaters of different colors. Green and silver, red and gold, yellow and black, even a blue and bronze one. Some people were wearing hats, others scarfs. It was nothing short of magical.

"I-I can't believe you get to experience a world like this. Be part of this. I'm so proud of you, Emaline. Your gonna shine brighter than the brightest star." My mom said, hugging me.

"You're going to be fine, mom. You won't have to provide for me for a while. You'll have more money. And when I come home I'll do some spells for you." Mom laughed.

"You're coming home for Christmas break, and spring break, and any other break they offer." I nodded. "And you'll make sure to do well on all your tests and exams, correct." I nodded again. "And you'll make friends, who like you for you. You won't change yourself for them." I smiled and nodded a third time.

"Mom, I'll make sure of it. I'll also make sure Neo sends letters once or twice a week!"

"My lovely Emaline. What am I going to do without you? I'm just sending you off to an unknown world without anybody to stand with you. I feel like a bad parent."

I hugged her one more. "You are the complete opposite. You allowed me to take the risk of going to Hogwarts. Despite all the dangers. You want what's best for me. and I love you for that. Tell dad I said bye to him, and that I love him." Mom nodded and hugged me.

"Go make friends, and enjoy your time there. I love you!"

"I love you too!" I looked at her one last time, before pushing my trolley towards the train.

I managed to board the train without any difficulties. Now I just had to find somewhere to sit. I walked along the aisles looking at each compartment. I passed many of them, but they seemed either all full or all reserved. I kept walking, and finally found myself lost. I was in an area with no compartments and all space.

"Um, excuse me!" I said to a boy and girl passing by. The boy groaned and the girl elbowed him. "I was wondering if you knew how to get back to the compartments. I-I'm new here, and have never been on a magical train." The boy gave me a confused look.

"You're asking me if I know how to get to the compartments?" I nodded. The girl frowned. "We just came from some. Keep walking straight and you'll come across a few empty ones."

"Thank you! I'd hate to be lost on my first day." He laughed.

"So would I."

"Are you a first-year too?" I asked. He nodded. "That's cool. I'm Emaline."

"I'm Rose." The girl butted I'm. "Rose Gran..."

"And I'm Albus." He interrupted Rose. They looked at each other like they were hiding something. Funny, their names sounded familiar.

"Nice to meet you. I better get going or else all the compartments will be full." He smiled.

"You too. Hope to see you around, Emaline." With that, Jim and the other girl walked away. What a funny encounter. I keep walking straight until I heard a screech and a hand in my arm.

"Oh my gosh! How was it? Was he sweet? Charming? Adorable?" I scrunch my nose. Before I could respond, I was pushed into a compartment with many other girls my age. I noticed Sarah sitting in the midst of them.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Albus? I saw you talking to him, don't deny it!" One of the girls said. The other girls looked at me.

"I mean? What's so big about talking to someone?" Then it hit me. I talked to Albus Potter. The descendant of a Potter. But, it didn't feel any different. And he wasn't stuck up or arrogant.

"He talked to you? A Potter? Sure he did." The girl in the middle said. I felt my blood boil. "I bet she made it up, Ava."

"What makes you think I made it up?"

"Because everyone knows he only talks to girls he's interested in. Why would you be in that group?"

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"I'm only speaking the truth. Me, for one, already know who he's interested in. And it's not you. So I suggest you heed my warning just like the rest of these girls here and back off. I already called dibs."

"He's not just some object you call dibs or whatnot on! What if he doesn't like you?"

"Are you suggesting he'd choose you and not me? With what qualifying features?" I looked at her. She was right. Her hair was dirty blonde and pulled in an impeccable half up half down. My hair, on the other hand, was in a ponytail that had many flyaways sticking out of it. Her eyes were a nice light blue, contradicting my brown ones. Before I could retort, in stormed in an angry girl. As soon as she saw us, she beamed.

"My name is Rose Granger-Weasley. I'm the son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, two-thirds of the Golden Trio. I was wondering if I could sit here?' I gaped at her introduction.

"Yes! Of course!" The girl in the middle said. "Scoot over Ava! Make room for Rose!" Ava quickly moved from her spot to the window seat. "I'm Veronica Brown, pleased to meet you." Rose shook her hand and sat down. Soon enough, they were talking about some unimportant topics. I zoned out, only to be brought back by a very interested Sarah.

"What about you, Emaline? What house do you think you will be sorted into?" I thought for a second. I had learned about the houses and their meanings. Gryffindor was brave, Hufflepuff was loyal. Ravenclaw was wise, and Slytherin was ambitious. Slytherin was already out since I was muggle-born. It was a shame, though. I really thought Slytherin was a nice fit. That left Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw left.

"Umm...I do think Ravenclaw may be nice." I answered. Rose huffed.

"Everyone knows that Gryffindor is the best."

"What makes you say that? I actually do think that Slytherin shows the most potential. I would have enjoyed being there if I wasn't muggle-born."

"Slytherin!" Rose screeched. "They're the house of evil wizards. My parents risked their lives fighting a war caused by a Slytherin. Not to mention Malfoy, who dad said caused mom much agony during their Hogwarts year. Hagrid told me that only one wizard came from Slytherin and turned out to be alright. And my cousin was named after him. But after that, no one else hasn't been caught messing in the dark stuff and causing havoc in Hogwarts.

"I suppose you like Gryffindor then?" I asked.

"Of course!" Veronica answered for her. "Didn't you know that both her parents were in Gryffindor. So has almost all her aunts, uncles, and cousins. There's no way she and Albus won't be in Gryffindor. And I intend to follow them to the right side." She directed the last part to me. "But, maybe Hufflepuff would do you good."

"Hufflepuffs are hard workers!" I said.

"There's nothing wrong about them. It's you with the wrong morals. I suppose it is because you haven't been around many wizards."

"Speaking of Albus," Ava interrupts. "Where is he?" Rose's eyes grow dark.

"He's decided on where to sit. Don't get me wrong, it's not like he's associating with anyone wrong. Just, he's decided to go and talk to someone I found wasn't worth it."

"Everyones worth it if you give them a chance." I pointed out.

"Not everyone. Death Eaters aren't worth it. And Slytherins aren't as well." Rose said. "You know, Emaline. There comes a time when you'll have to choose what you think, and what is right. Don't choose wrong."

"And who decides what is right and what is wrong?" I asked.

"You do."

"And what if I say what I want is right. And you dont think so. Then who is really right?" I hear the train whistle. signaling we are close to arriving. "I am going to change if you would excuse me." I walk out of the compartment, glad to be away from them. I walk down the aisle, trying to remember where I was when I had asked Albus for my help. I finally reach that area and see a bathroom in which I could change. I put on the button up blouse, stockings, skirt, and robe. Then I tie the plain black tie around the collar. Lastly, I button the robe that goes around my shoulders. I look at myself in the mirror. I look good. I head out.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I bumped into someone. I turn around, to see a reddish brownish haired girl sheepishly looking down. "My name is Alice!"

"I'm Emaline! You didn't do anything wrong, though. It was entirely my fault." She smiled.

"Thanks! Are you nervous about the first day? I mean, my dad says he was very memorable. But knowing my dad, that's not a good sign." I laugh.

"I'm pretty nervous. I can't wait to see my house, though. What do you think you will get?

"Oh! I already I'm a Hufflepuff. I mean, dad was able to pull out the sword of Gryffindor, but mum's too soft. I'm more like her, anyway."

"The sword of Gryffindor?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yup! I told me that was one of his greatest achievements. Also not being killed in the war. And destroying a Horcrux."

"Who is your father?"

"You don't know? I thought the unusual hair color gave it away." She smiled. "I'm a Longbottom. Alice Longbottom, to be exact. I'm very happy that my sorta cousins are going to be in the same year. I still don't know if they planned it out." She gives a thoughtful look.

"Oh! I've heard from your father. HE destroyed the last Horcrux needed to stop Voldemort." She nodded. The train whistle blew again.

"Looks like I've got to run! I hope to see you somewhere, Emaline!" She waved and skipped off. I smiled. She was a nice classmate.

Instead of heading back to the compartment, I wait in the aisle for our arrival. Not more than 5 minutes later, the train screeched to a halt. I walked out of the train. I followed the crowd of first-years who were being led by a Giant to the boats that would cross us over to the castle. I load a boat with 2 other people and relax. That's when the first sight of the castle showed. A large castle, with so many windows the looked like stars in the sky. The castle was placed upon a mountain, and you could see one or two lights under the lake. I breathed out, trapping this memory in my brain forever. The castle was beautiful. Mom would have loved this.

We reached the dock, and all walked up the stairs into this dark tunnel. The tunnel leads to a hallway. There, we were met by a funny-looking man with a hat on his head.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts. I am Professor Longbottom. In just a few moments, you will walk through these doors and the sorting will begin. When your name is called, walk up the stool, and the hat will be placed on your head. Once you have been sorted, go and sit down in your designated house table. Your house will be your family. They will be there when you need them. They will be your backbone. Also, house points will be awarded to any pupil who performs good deeds, correctly answer a question in class, or win a Quidditch Match. Now, you will lose points for any type of rule-breaking. Now, let the sortings begin! The doors opened to reveal a huge room with many students sitting on each table. Each table was separated by house, but not year. I stood by other students, and waite to hear my name.

"Sarah Pruitt" The hat called out. "_HUFFLEPUFF_" I almost laughed at Veronica's disgusted expression. There goes one of her followers.

"Hunter Finnegan! "_GRYFFINDOR_!"

"Emaline Culberry1" My heart stopped. The hat just called my name. It was my turn to go up and be sorted. I walked to the stool and sat on it. I looked at the crowd. It was my time to shine. Before the hat covered my eyes, I saw Albus Potter staring at me, grinning from eye to eye. I couldn't help but feel happy and accomplished. Wherever I was put, all I had to be was myself. Professor Longbottom put the hat over me.

_Hmmm..._

I can hear you!

_Yes, you can. You are a wonder to me._

Why? Am I not magical!

_No. You wouldn't be able to pass the wards if you weren't. I meant that you were different than the others._

Others?

_Muggles. You are very resourceful. ready to defend yourself from anything. Perfect traits for Slytherin._

But aren't they for blood purity.

_That is why you must not crumble. Stay strong, Emaline Culberry. You are one in a thousand._

But!

_I can always put you in Gryffindor._

That doesn't sound that bad...

_"SLYTHERIN!"_


End file.
